Insomnio
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [YayaxTsubomi] Siempre habrá personas que nos harán daño... no obstante,Un corazón herido puede ser curado por la persona que menos te la esperabas.
1. Frustración & Amistad

**INSOMNIO**

**Por: Aoi-Natsuki**

**Primer Capitulo**

"Frustración" 

La joven suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño o quizás ella….no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. ¿Que hora serian¿La 1 , las 2 AM? Si seguía así era muy probable que se quedaría dormida en plena clases – "maldición" – dijo para si misma mientras se ponía la almohada en la cabeza.

"¿Yaya-chan , despierta ….yaya-chan" –Insistía la rubia mientras sacudía a su amiga que estaba totalmente dormida en su cama –"Llegaremos tarde" –Hikari abrió totalmente las cortinas dando paso a rayos de sol que se posaban en la cara de su compañera, Yaya hizo un bufido de queja mientras ocultaba entre las sabanas su cara-

La rubia suspiro y decidió cambiar su estrategia. Yaya, que ocultaba su cara dejo de escuchar las quejas de su compañera lo cual le extraño algo ya que se esperaba que hikari insistiera mas, todavía pensando en levantarse sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la extraña sensación de algo sumamente frió en su cuello.

"ahhhh!" –grito sobresaltada mientras saltaba de su cama. –"Hikari!!! ….tu…" –Acuso muy molesta aun con cara del susto mientras hikari trataba de contener la risa y guardaba la esponja de baño. –"tu….tu..Como se te ocur…" –Su protesta fue cortada cuando su rubia amiga se acerco a su rostro… -Hi…kari? – Los ojos de Hikari estaba fijamente en los suyos, no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor que felizmente ella no pudo notar, sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada ves mas rápido al sentirla tan cerca….

"Tienes…"

"¿uhm?"

"ojeras….Yaya-chan¿no puedes dormir bien?" –Interrogo su amiga mientras le pasaba la yema del dedo por debajo de sus ojos a lo cual la otra joven respondió poniendo la cara de costado luciendo un poco molesta. "¿No crees que te estas esforzando mucho?" – Pregunto dando media vuelta y alistando sus cosas, Miro de reojo a su amiga que todavía seguía esquivándole la mirada. "Ya sabes, las practicas del coro, los deberes y a demás … ahora vas a estar en el club de natación, verdad?"

"Así es… la que supuestamente iba a entrar a la competencia que será dentro de poco se a lastimado el tobillo y ahora me han pedido que sea su reemplazo" – Explico mientras suspiraba cansadamente y se disponía a cambiarse de vestimentas.

"Ya veo" –Respondió cortantemente mientras volteaba la mirada cuando vio que su compañera te estaba desvistiendo¿Vergüenza¿por que? No era la primera ves que veía a la joven castaña cambiarse en frente de ella, era algo normal para las dos sin embargo en los últimos días sentía una mirada un poco diferente por parte de su mejor amiga.

"Ya termine, hikari ¿vamos?" –Llamo Yaya mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera y agarraba sus cosas con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicaba a la rubia.

Hikari despertó de sus pensamientos , al sentir el llamado de la castaña –"¿Que tanto piensas?" –Pregunto curiosa y con media sonrisa ante la falta de atención de hikari.

"lie , no pasa nada…

_Je voius salue Marie, pleine de grâce,_

_le Seigneur est avec vous._

_Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes_

_et Jésus le fruit de vos entrailles est béni..._

Las clases de Francés pasaban tan lentamente que cada minuto pareciera 1 hora, la hora pareciera una eternidad, Nanto Yaya se encontraba mirando con aburrimiento a la profesora mientras recargaba su mentón en la palma de su mano y sus dedos jugaban con el lápiz que se encontraba en su pupitre...

_Sainte Marie, Mére de Dieu,_

_priez pour nous pauvres pécheurs_

_maintenant et à l´heure de notre mort_

Oraciones, plegarias ... Era una tortura de aburrimiento para ella, si bien no andaba tan mal con el francés eso no significaba que le gustara, suspiro y miro de reojo el asiento que ocupaba la ojiazul de su amiga que estaba a su izquierda. Que para su sorpresa esta estaba en la misma situación que ella, totalmente distraída miraba la ventana sin prestar la mínima atención.

"uhm…¿en que estará pensando? …Hikari…" – Se pregunto a si misma volviendo a mirar hacia el pizarrón, disimulando escuchar algo de lo que decía la profesora…

"Kanohana!"

Hikari se sobresalto tanto que pego un salto en su asiento mientras toda la clase guardaba silencio y sus miradas se dirigían hacia la rubia.

"jajajaja!" – Reía a mas no poder mientras su rubia amiga solo se dedicaba a limpiar el salón como castigo, yaya aun riendo un poco (ya no tanto después de algunas miradas de enfado que le lanzo su amiga)se recostó en la ventana mientras elevaba su vista para poder mirar el cielo –"¿Qué tanto pensabas?" –Pregunto sin mirar a su amiga. Al no obtener respuesta decidió mirarla de reojo, Hikari se aferro un poco a la escoba que sostenía mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Yaya disimulando su decepción ya se daba una idea en que…o mas bien…en quien ocupaba los pensamientos de su querida amiga.

"¿Amane-Sempai?"

_Ootori Amane , Ootori Amane , Ootori Amane ..._

_Siempre Ella..._

"¿eh?" –Miro a Yaya sin poder mirarle al rostro ya que esta se había volteado, dándole la espalda, en seguida Hikari noto algo extraño cuando ella menciono el nombre de su sempai, no sabia como expresarlo pero conocía a Yaya desde hace varios años…pasaba algo y tal ves ella tenia la posible respuesta sin embargo cada ves que pasaba esa posibilidad trataba de alejarla de su cabeza lo mas rápido posible.

Nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba un cierto punto en el piso –"ah…si" –Contesto aun algo sonrojada.

El silencio se adueño de aquella habitación¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado? Tal ves 10 o 15 min. Desde que Hikari hablo por ultima ves, La castaña solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo que se estaba nublando haciendo advertencia de una posible tormenta aun escondiendo la expresión de su rostro.

"Hikari" –Llamo la castaña – "Si…si tanto te gusta Amane-Sempai, hasta...tal punto que no puedes quitártela de la cabeza… ¿por que no se lo dices?"

"¿ehh?…Yaya-chan… ¿que estas diciendo?!"

Yaya volteo perezosamente mientras miraba fríamente a su compañera, cosa que extraño a Hikari ya que nunca antes la había mirado de esa manera y mas aun, no sabia que había hecho para que la mirara así.

"tsk , Ya me escuchaste" –Dijo secamente mientras avanzaba a ella y la empujo en la pared acorralándola. "Esto es desesperante... ¿Sabias?"

"Yaya-Chan?" –Un poco intimidada por la reacción de su amiga, esta trataba de alejar su rostro ya que estaban tan cerca que hasta podía percibir la respiración de la otra. –"Deja de jugar"

Esto termino por acabar la poca paciencia que tenia la castaña –"¿juego¡¡¿Te parece que estoy jugando?!! Apretando mas fuerte las muñecas de Hikari ¡¡¿Sabes por que tengo estas malditas ojeras?!! –Dijo exasperada mientras Hikari negaba con la cabeza con miedo – ¡¡Por tu culpa!!

Exploto, mientras soltaba bruscamente las muñecas de Hikari al notar que la estaba empezando a lastimar, se tapo los ojos con la mano mientras se volteaba y se recargaba con la pared

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por que tuve que reaccionar así?_

_Ella…no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo…Tengo miedo…_

_Ella…me esta quitando a la persona que mas quiero…_

_¿Por qué?..._

Reacciono al sentir la calida mano de Hikari pasando por su mejilla –"Yaya-chan, lo lamento" –Apresuro a decir cuando vio unas tercas lagrimas asomarse por los ojos de la castaña. Incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando se sintió peor aun al lastimar a la persona que tanto quería, solo por unos entupidos celos, celos que había guardado cada día cuando a Hikari se le escapaba un brillo especial al verla montar caballo, cada noche que escuchaba el nombre Ootori Amane saliendo de esos labios que tantas noches había soñado que estaba probando, simplemente aquella situación era demasiado estresante para ella.

"No…Yo…soy la que lo lamenta, Hikari"

"Demo (pero)…" –Insistió la Rubia aferrándose al brazo de Yaya, ya que daba la impresión que esta no quería ni mirarle y solo tratar de salir de ahí.

Y no estaba equivocada, la otra chica en verdad se sentía tan avergonzada y nerviosa que lo que mas le apetecía en estos momentos era safarse de aquella situación, necesitaba pensar y estar un tiempo a solas para tratar de tranquilizar aquellas malditas hormonas que le gritaban que le dijera lo que en verdad sentía y quitarse ese peso de en sima. – "Necesito ir a fuera un momento"

"No" –Insistió esta reteniéndola con un poco mas de fuerza

"Suéltame" –alzo la voz.

"Ya te dije que NO, hasta que me digas que te pasa" –Dijo casi suplicantemente. Termino suavizando mas la voz.

"Hikari……lo siento, necesito pensar" –Trato de irse pero no pudo por el insistente agarre de su amiga.

"Yaya-chan…Dime que te pasa¿estas molesta conmigo?¿Te hice algo malo?"

"No me has hecho nada!" –Exclamo quitándole el brazo rápidamente, ante esto Hikari perdió el equilibrio tropezándose con la cubeta de agua que estaba atrás de ella. Para Yaya todo fue como si fuera cámara lenta, Hikari tropezándose, ella volteando e instintivamente cociéndole de la mano sin importar caerse con ella, cuando abrió los ojos quedo muda, ellas dos, yaya sobre ella en el piso apoyándose con sus codos mientras Hikari instintivamente había rodeado su cuello quedando horriblemente cerca una de la otra mirándose a los ojos.

-

-

-

-

**Segundo Capitulo**

"Amistad"

Las gotas chocaban con fuerza contra la ventana de su dormitorio, el cuarto en penumbras solo era iluminado por los relámpagos que de ves en cuando tronaban en los cielos. Ella seguía ahí, sentada en su cama mientras hundía su cabeza entre piernas aun confundida de lo que había pasado.

Sonó un trueno que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, miro su ventana y al cabo de algunos segundos observando se desplomo en su cama, hace cuanto que había estado en su habitación encerrada? Sus ojos marcados e hinchados solo tenían una mirada perdida que dirigía a la cama de su compañera, ahora vacía….

¿Donde se encontraba la castaña ahora? Se preguntaba mientras pasaba el dedo índice por sus labios resecos, aquel momento pasa por su cabeza como si fuera cámara lenta.

"Nanto Yaya , no es verdad" – Pregunto una joven de cabellos cortos que llevaba algunos libros mientras sostenía con la otra mano un paraguas, "Se puede saber que haces aquí?" –Algo preocupado le puso encima el paraguas para cubrirla de la lluvia. Ella no recibió respuesta, la miro fijamente pero pareciera como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad, suspiro y la obligo a levantarse.

"Gracias..." – Murmuro cuando sus frías manos tocaron la taza de te caliente que le había brindado la chica.

"Me puedes decir que hacías fuera de los dormitorios, a esta hora y bajo lluvia?" –Pregunto de espaldas mientras secaba la ropa empapada de la castaña, la miro de reojo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de nuevo, sus cabellos marrones cubrían sus rostro como si hubiera hecho algo que le causara vergüenza, mientras solo se resignaba a apretar un poco mas la taza. –"¿Vas a regresar a tu habitación?"

Yaya abrió los ojos de par en par, era verdad¿como podría verle a la cara de nuevo?

-

**Flash Back**

_En ese momento, quedamos así de cerca, tus suaves manos rodeaban mi cuello mientras yo solo podía mirarte, irónico¿no es verdad? Que tu mejor amiga tenga miedo tenga pavor de mirarte por que no sabe como poder controlarse._

"Yaya-Chan……."

_Pero…Tu no me quieres a mi, sino a ella….Me miras con los ojos bien abiertos¿Por qué?, me preguntaba y vi entonces, una pequeña gota cállenlo de mis ojos. Cuantas veces fuiste donde estaba ella "el príncipe de Spica",¿ cuantas horas te la pasabas cómoda a su lado?_

"Eso duele…"

_Se me escapo ese comentario, ese sentimiento que tanto oprimía pero que quería que lo supieras, por que tu felicidad es a costa de la mía, Si hubiera sabido que dolería tanto… jamás me hubiera fijado en ti._

"Yaya-chan…yo…"

"Te quiero" –Te interrumpí

_Un te quiero podría ser muy bien aceptado si se lo dice una amiga a otra, sin embargo esta ves creo que tu captasteis muy bien lo que en verdad te quería decir, ya no hay vuelta atrás, estaba muy conciente que nuestra amistad no volvería a ser la misma después de mi confesión, mi cabeza decía que parara, que no siguiera, pero esta ves fue diferente, tuve que hacerle caso a mi necios sentimientos._

_No recibí respuesta y la verdad no me la esperaba, te veías tan bella cuando estas tan sorprendida que esta vez no pude contenerme a probar de tus labios… Tan dulce y finos como me los había imaginado en mis sueños, para mi… el sentimiento que me produjo no tenia comparación, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, pero ¿quien engaño? Los cerré, si, por que quería escapar de la realidad, por que no soportaría un desprecio de tu parte, por eso los cerré! Tenía miedo a tu reacción por que sabia muy claramente que aunque no lo admitieras tu corazón ya estaba lleno de alguien…… y ese alguien, no era yo._

_Me hubiera quedado probando esos labios pero eso era algo imposible, me reincorpore y mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, se abrieron a la realidad y esa era que tu estabas ahí, mirándome, con una expresión en el rostro que no era felicidad pero ni tampoco odio, tus ojos clavados en los míos que derramaban una lagrima, en ese momento, me odie a mi misma, no sabia que hacer…_

_Trate de pronunciar algunas palabras pero tu me interrumpiste con un "no", en ese momento entendí que ni siquiera querías escuchar mi voz, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mi cerebro y lo único que pude hacer fue…huir._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**

Comenzaba a amanecer…

"Así que eso paso" – Dijo la otra joven sentándose en una silla. Mientras Yaya seguía con la cabeza gacha. "No te preocupes…" –Comentó ante la sorpresa de la otra. –"Ustedes, si tienen un lazo fuerte siempre abra manera de arreglar esto, a demás…Kanohana-san no es de esas personas que dejarían perder a alguien tan valioso para ella" –Termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

Un pequeño brillo de confort ilumino los ojos de la joven de cabellos largos, mientras se despedía para ir a lo que quedaba de clases, Se iba marchando siendo observada por la otra persona que estaba al costado del marco de la puerta.

"Arigato, Miyuki-sempai" –Agradeció la joven mientras salía corriendo.

Ya en la entrada de la academia se detuvo un momento para ver el clima, se había despejado casi por completo, después miro su reloj, se había tirado casi toda la mitad del día de ayer, ciertamente había abusado de la comprensión de Rokujou quedándose toda la noche ahí, suspiro cansadamente, otro día se podría al día con todo y salio corriendo hacia la iglesia esperando ver a la Rubia de ojos celestes.

Mientras tanto, una joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol con el traje del grupo de coro, su mirada seguía perdida mientras apuntaban al cielo del mismo color de sus ojos.

"_Te quiero…"_

Aun seguía recordando lo que había pasado ayer, no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía dormir, su mente estaba demasiado perturbada, agito la cabeza para olvidarse de todo esto, sin resultado alguno, suspiro resignándose…

"Yaya-chan…… ¿por que?"

Murmuro la joven mientras se preguntaba sobre el paradero de la otra, no la había visto desde lo ocurrido y tampoco había ido a la habitación a dormir, aunque muy dentro de ella le resulto tranquilizador aquello, estaba segura que no hubiera sabido que decirle si es que estaba presente en ese mismo momento, sin embargo le seguía preocupando¿Qué iba a pasar con su amistad, esa pregunta atormentaba su cabeza y sentirá un pinchazo en su alma con tan solo pensar que podía perder la amistad de la joven de cabellos castaños.

(_Se escucha al coro de la academia cantar…)_

Hikari miro hacia su costado, era el campo donde solía montar caballo esa persona, se puso de pie y se acerco un poco mas, sigilosamente solo para observarla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en un tronco cercano, y… ahí estaba ella cabalgando majestuosamente como lo hacia siempre, sonrió un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa que tocaba su piel pero al hacerlo aparecieron dos personas en su cabeza, dos caminos que podía seguir…

"¿Pasa algo?"

Hikari dio un pequeño salto al sentir la voz del "Príncipe de Spica" hablarle, estaba tan sumida en sus propios líos que no sintió la presencia de la joven que se acercaba a ella. Amane miro detenidamente los ojos de Hikari, tenia ojeras y lucia cansada así que se bajo de su caballo y se sentó en el pasto indicándole a la rubia que hiciera lo mismo.

Aunque no hablaran nada, era relajante estar al costado de ella, pensó Hikari al cabo de algunos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada, salvo algunas sonrisas que le dedicaba su príncipe de ves en cuando.

"Yo…" –empezó a decir Hikari tratando de responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho minutos atrás –"e discutido con una gran amiga" –Finalizo sin mas.

Amane hizo un ruido suave como meditando las palabras que debería decir, miro al cielo un rato y luego prosiguió –"Si son amigas…se solucionara" –Respondió segura.

Hikari entristeció un poco ante el comentario causando atención de su acompañante – "Es que…no se…si todavía tengamos una amistad" –Respondió tristemente mientras apretaba las manos para aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Hikari de pronto sintió la mano de la otra chica atrayéndola para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, ella no se resistió y agradeció el gesto que su bien no solucionaba su problema le daba conforte en ese momento y así permanecieron las dos mirando al frente sin decir nada mas.

(_Termina el canto del coro de la academia_)

Hoy día no iría a la iglesia a practicar, se quedaría ahí con Amane-Sempai…

**Fin del 2do Cap.**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, este es mi segundo Fanfic de Strawberry Panic! espero que les halla gustado este capitulo (Bueno que en realidad fueron 2 en uno) Generalmente cualquiera pensaría que esto seria un YayaxHikari , pero vamos a ver en que termina que personalmente no me agrada mucho la rubia, bueno nos vemos a la próxima


	2. Esperando & El jardín

**IMSOMNIO**

**Tercer Capitulo**

"Esperando"

Estar con ella, mirar el mismo rumbo donde lo hacia ella, sentir el olor de ella…era reconfortante, cuando estaba con ella pareciera que las demás cosas, los demás problemas tuvieran solución, como si se tratara todo de un cuento de hadas en donde siempre todos terminarían felices, eso era lo que creía ella mientras abrazaba el brazo de Amane quien le respondía con una gentil sonrisa, ambas se miraron y como si fuera por instinto o como si cada una fuera un imán para la otra sus rostros se fueron acercando mientras los gentiles rayos del sol se posaban en el escenario que ambas habían creado.

Pero algo andaba mal….

No podía, algo la detenía pero ¿Por qué? Si estaba ella, la persona que ocupaba su cabeza casi todo el día, la persona que la rescataba y protegía cuando estaba en problemas… ¿Por qué? Se dijo ella para si misma mientras mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos fijando su vista en el rostro que estaba delante suyo, esos ojos, esos labios, ese rostro, ese cabello…¿acaso todo lo que sentía la rubia por la otra joven solo era admiración?, algo la perturbaba y le decía que no siguiera…

Suena el crujido de una rama…

Y ahí estaba ella mirando todo desde la mejor posición, con su traje del coro y su boina que estaba siendo estrujada por una de sus manos, solo las miro…sonrió y se disculpo mientras echaba a correr quien sabe donde.

"Ya..ya-chan"

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la rubia mientras sentía que lo único que existía en eses momentos fuera el camino por donde su amiga había salido corriendo. ¿Era estupida o que? Se auto recalcaba la rubia mientras miraba el piso con desesperación, como era posible que sabiendo lo que sentía ella, sabiendo que tenían un problema halla pensado en pretender que nada había pasada y estar a punto de besarse con Amane sin considerar los sentimientos de aquella persona a quien ella decía su mejor amiga.

"Baka….."

Decía entre sollozos mientras apretaba los dientes de la frustración, Amane poso uno de sus gentiles manos en el hombro de ella haciéndole voltear para mirarse, con una sonrisa solo asintió dando a entender a Hikari que fuera con ella. ¿Cómo era que siempre comprendía? Si preguntaba la rubia mientras una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras se reincorporaba y echaba en marcha por el camino que la llevaría con la joven de cabellos castaños.

"¿Llegas tarde?!"

Reprocho Tsubomi al notar la presencia de Yaya quien todavía con la cabeza gacha se hacia presente en la iglesia, todas estaban en descanso haciendo grupos mientras conversaban mientras los murmullos se apoderaban de cada rincón de aquel lugar, aunque para ella su cabeza, sus oídos, su vista se habían quedado en ese lugar.

"¿Hey me escuchas?"

Insistió un poco mas la pelirosa agitando una de sus manos en frente del rostro de Yaya que al parecer termino por hacerla reaccionar un poco y que dirigiera su mirada en ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Yo…..claro que si"

Mintió casi sin aliento mientras avanzaba para tomar su lugar en el coro, dejando atrás a Tsubomi quien no se creía nada de lo que le había respondido la castaña, esta tercamente se puso en frente de Yaya cortándole el paso.

"Dime"

Le pidió mientras le retaba con los ojos a que no le dijera mentiras, Yaya solo dio un bufido de fastidio y aparto a Tsubomi casi tirandola al piso, estaba a punto de reprocharle como siempre pero noto que la otra se había quedado parada mientras su cuerpo temblante se apoyaba contra una de las bancas que estaban a su lado izquierdo, ahora si no escuchaba nada. Yaya volteo a ver a Tsubomi que al parecer decía algo sin embargo lo único que ella escuchaba eran zumbidos, el cuerpo le pesaba y la vista se tornaba blanca.

"Yaya-san!"

Grito Tsubomi cuando la castaña callo en seco en el piso.

Se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia mientras algo tímida entraba la rubia al lugar, miraba para todos lados sin embargo no estaba ella, decepcionada mantuvo la cabeza gacha para pensar en el próximo sitio a donde iría, pues…, no pararía hasta resolver todo esto, ya estaba decidido.

Tardo algunos segundos para notar los constantes murmullos que salían de los grupos que se habían formado mas adelante, camino disimuladamente al costado de una de ellas mientras trataba de escuchar el por que de tanto escándalo.

¿Vistes como se desmayo?

Si, pobre

Tenía una expresión fatal

Es verdad, ¿me pregunto por que habrá estado así?

Tal ves Rokujou-sama sepa algo

¿Eh? ¿Y por que ella debería saber?

Ayer la vi…mientras estaba tontamente empapada debajo de un árbol, Rokujou-sama la recogió de ahí y bueno…de ahí no se mas, ¿abra enfermado?

Murmuraban una a una acerca de lo que había pasado, plantando hipótesis y formulando nuevas preguntas mientras Hikari se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando. De pronto una de ellas volteo quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

"Hikari-chan ¿donde estabas?"

Interrogo una compañera del club de coro

"Yo…..por ahí"

Respondió esquivándole la mirada, la joven la miro un poco extrañada por aquella actitud sin embargo tomo la postura de hace un rato, continuando.

"Yaya-chan a sido llevada a enfermería" – Comento la segunda chica que estaba detrás.

"¿Que…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada cerca de ti me mantuve desde que decaíste en el frió piso de la iglesia, acariciando algunos mechones de tu cabello mientras miraba la hora en que abrieras los ojos y volvieras a fastidiarme como siempre, ¿Por qué? Me pregunte, mientras veía las ojeras que tenias en el rostro, ¿era por ella? ….seguro que si, me respondí a mi misma mientras suspiraba amargamente.

Kanohana Hikari, siempre fue una chica linda, tierna, cualquier persona de seguro se encariñaría rápidamente, a mi también me paso lo mismo, quería su atención pero recuerdo que siempre estabas "estorbándome" (risa) me pregunto ¿por que persistía tanto al estar a su lado y peleando contigo al mismo tiempo?...tal ves era una excusa para que al menos me tomaras en cuenta…… ¿no? ¿Querida sempai?

Tal ves sin pensarlo, sin planearlo comencé a acercarme mas a ti hasta que te volviste alguien indispensable para mi…pero, ¿tu no podrás querer a nadie mas verdad?, delineo el perfil de tu rostro con mi dedo índice como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de tu rostro en mi cabeza y después puse mi mano en su frente para cerciorarme de la ausencia de la fiebre….estabas mejor….me alegro mucho, me tenias muy preocupada.

"Hikari…"

Un pinchazo en mi pecho sentí cuando pronunciaste ese nombre entre sueños… ¿es acaso que piensas en ella hasta en sueños?, pero también note tu expresión de dolor que me mostrabas mientras movías la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Hikari"

Otra vez salio ese nombre de tus labios secos, mientras te agarraba la mano y te pedía en mi cabeza que ya no la aclamaras más, ¿pero que estaba pasando, yo ya sabia que a ella le gustaba Hikari entonces…. ¿por que me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué dolía?...acaso yo…

Ahora mas tranquila te acomodaste de nuevo, todavía tomada de tu mano mi mente se osó atreverse a pensar en algo, algo que no estaba muy claro pero tal ves si lo hacia podía despejarme de estas dudas que me abatían…me incline un poco y acomode con mi mano los mechones de cabello que el viento hacia que se alborotaran un poco, cerré los ojos acercándome mas a mi objetivo.

"Maldición…" – dije para mi al detenerme, no podía… ¿como podía aprovecharme de una enferma que reposaba?, que cobarde era…, suspire por mi derrota a mi misma mientras otra ves mi vista se poso en su rostro…

Horror…simplemente Horror!, Yaya me estaba observando silenciosamente, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban hasta grados nunca antes alcanzados, mientras forzaba a mi cabeza en formular una coherente respuesta, debía ser rápida, creíble, ingeniosa….

"No es lo que crees!" –

…..soy una estupida, ni de vainas se iba a creer eso.

"¿Así? ¿Y que ibas a hacer? …"

Me dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y arqueaba la ceja. Era evidente que ella sabía que iba a hacer… ¿entonces?...por que diablos me pregunta, oh dios ¿que hago?

"Na..da, que tenias algo en la cara!"

"Ok, te creo"

Me sorprendí pues creía que al menos se burlaría de mi o al menos buscaría algo para hacerme enojar……realmente me preocupa, nunca antes la había visto tan deprimida.

"Estaba siendo sarcástica, tomate-chan"

"¿eh?..."

Retiro de dicho, por mas deprimida que este siempre será ella….baka…..debería molestarme con ella por decirme eso, sin embargo no puedo mas que sonreírle y ella también lo hace, me encanta esa sonrisa, me encanta ser el motivo de esa sonrisa suya.

"Baka" –Le dije bromeando pero también nerviosa, depuse gire para irme pero ella me llamo de nuevo y me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara. Me volví a sentar en la pequeña banca que estaba al costado de su cama mientras ella me seguía mirando de una forma extraña, era la primera ves que me veía de esa manera, ¿será que en verdad le incomodo lo que quería hacer?, no me gustaba la idea pero mirarle a los ojos solo hacia que me intimidara aun mas…

"¿Y bien?"

"¿eh?"

"¿Nos vas a terminar lo que estabas haciendo?"

Ante la pregunta me quede totalmente perpleja, ¿quería que hiciera que?, empecé a tartamudear, pensé hasta en decirle de que no sabia a lo que se refería, sentía como se encendían mis mejillas de nuevo mientras abrí la boca para pronunciar palabra al respecto, pero antes que lo hiciera me callaste poniéndome el dedo en los labios.

Lentamente jalándome para adelante mientras yo solo seguía ahí sin hacer nada mas que dejarme llevar aun sin creer que estaba pasando, juntos sus labios con los míos haciendo que mi corazón saltara mil veces tratado de salir por mi garganta. Tan suave y delicadamente que nunca me hubiera imaginado que una persona como ella pudiera ser tan dulce al actuar, cerré mis ojos dejándome vencer por el delirio del momento y el embriagante sabor de esos labios que me hacían sentir las alas de miles de mariposas en mi vientre.

Pose una de mis manos en ahora caliente mejilla mientras sentía el refrescante viento chocar en mi rostro para luego sentir la lengua de mi acompañante tratando de invadir mi boca. Nunca abría imaginado que pasaría esto y mucho menos con ella, sentir el tacto con ella, esa fragancia que a cada paso me parecía que no lo podría dejar nunca, simplemente me estaba volviendo loca. Lentamente se aparto de mí todavía sintiendo el sabor de su boca en mis labios mientras mis ojos entreabiertos observaban su cándida mirada y esa linda sonrisa que me ofrecía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya va a comenzar las clases"

Dijo la enfermera al entrar a la habitación mientras miraba unos papeles que llevaba en brazos, las dos chicas se terminaron de deparar casi violentamente mientras Yaya solo se acostó dándole la espalda y Tsubomi con la cabeza gacha recogía sus cosas rápidamente.

"espere jovencita" – La enfermera se paro inspeccionando cada centímetro de la joven mientras ella daba un paso atrás nerviosamente por la minuciosa mirada de la señora. –"Tiene la cara roja y la respiración algo acelerada….¿se encuentra bien?" – Pregunto con preocupación, Tsubomi solo negó con la cabeza tratando de regularizar un poco su respiración.

"Esta bien, vaya a clases" –dijo finalmente mientras regresaba a su escritorio para seguir viendo el papeleo, La pelirosada ya se disponía a salir cuando de nuevo la llamo la mujer de anteojos. –"por cierto señorita, abotónese la blusa como se debe" –Acuso mientras le señalaba la parte superior de su blusa.

Tsubomi se tapo avergonzada el pecho – "Pero cuando……" –Se pregunto así misma mientras rápidamente se pudo dar una idea de cómo la blusa misteriosamente apareció media abierta, rápidamente le hecho una mirada matadora a la joven que aun estaba dando la espalda al otro lado de la habitación mientras se escuchaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Terminándose de arreglar por completo agarro sus cosas y se despidió de la enfermera que esta solo se despidió con un bufido, cerro la puerta todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Veo que Yaya-chan esta bien, creo que me preocupe demasiado"

Tsubomi volteo sintiendo como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua bien fría mientras Hikari estaba sentada al frente de ella mirando sin expresión alguna la ventana del costado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Cuarto Capitulo **

"El jardín" 

La pelirosada la seguía mirando dudando mucho el hablarle o quedarse callada, obviamente por el comentario de ahora ella sabia que había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué le preocupaba, ella no debería darle vergüenza pues Hikari ya tenía a Amane-san y ya sabia ambas que los sentimientos de Yaya no iban a ser correspondidos por ella, en ese momento maldijo su falta de valentía mientras se quedaba callada mirando el piso y apretando los puños de la impotencia.

"Tsubomi-chan, ya toco la campana….vas a llegar tarde" –Anuncio finalmente la rubia mientras volvía a suavizar la mirada.

"ah….si" – Afirmo un poco dutativa mientras se echaba en marcha su salón de clases –"Hikari-san también debería ir a clases, de todas maneras Yaya-chan se encuentra descansando" –Dijo Tsubomi mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Tal ves esta allá sido la primera ves que Hikari le allá visto una mirada tan fría de parte de la niña que a cada rato trataba de llamar su atención, le incomodo un poco que fuera tan sobre protectora con su "mejor amiga" sin embargo empezaba a tener envidia de Yaya por esa misma razón. Hikari volvió a mirar a Tsubomi que aun mantenía su postura y afirmo con la cabeza alejándose tras de ella de la enfermería.

En el camino Hikari de ves en cuando miraba a la pelirosada que parecía como si nada hubiera pasado sin embargo esta en su interior estaba llena de nervios, primeramente por que nunca le había hablado así a su sempai y segundo por lo que acababa de pasar y sobre todo una cierta preocupación….

"Bueno…aquí estamos" –Anuncio la ojiazul parándose de repente, Tsubomi abrió un poco mas los ojos despertando de su trance para darse cuenta que se encontraba ya en la puerta de su salón, ambas chicas se despidieron como de costumbre y siguieron su día tan "normal" como siempre. Sin antes agregar algo…

"Tsubomi-chan?" –Llamo la rubia

"uhm? Dígame"

"Cuida mucho a Yaya-chan , no quiero que ella sufra mas por mi culpa" –Pidió mientras bajaba la mirada

"Haré lo posible" –Afirmo la mas joven con una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios que eran correspondidos por la otra.

"Uno no puede evitar enamorarse y lastimar a alguien, sin embargo debemos confiar en que esa herida que dejamos será curada con los sentimientos de otra persona especial"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yaya-chan" –Llamo la gentil voz de una chica de 5to año, mientras movía a su perezosa compañera de cuarto. "Llegaremos tarde" –Re recalco mientras la movía con mas fervor

"un rato mas…." –Pidió todavía adormecida

"uhmmm"

"Kyaaaa, que diablos…" –Grito la castaña mientras pegaba un salto fuera de la cama , mientras la rubia solo reía – "Hikari…tu…" – Yaya se acerco amenazante mente a la rubia mientras le arrojaba una almohada en la cara

"Creo que debería despertarte con la esposa mojada siempre" –Bromeo mientras se cubría la cara

"Por que me habrá tocado una compañera tan pesada" –Suspiro caídamente

"¿que? No seria tan "pesada" si alguien se levantara cuando debiera" –Contesto la aludida haciendo un puchero mientras algo enojada cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la mirada

"jajajaja…baka"

"¿comemos juntas?"

"Gommen , ya quede con alguien" –Se disculpo la mas alta mientras juntaba las manos en señal de perdón y le quiñaba un ojo , Hikari solo sonrió y ambas salieron del cuarto para ir a la aburrida clase de francés avanzado.

-

-

_Salut, ô Reine Mère de miséricorde, notre vie, notre douceur et notre espérance, salut!_

_Enfants d´Eve, exilés, nous crions vers vous;_

_vers vous nous soupirons, gémissant et pleurant dans cette valleé de larmes._

_O vous notre avocate, tournez vers nous regards miséricordieux_

-

-

Oraciones, plegarias…todo era tan aburrido, así pensaba la rubia mirando por la ventana para luego tratar de prestar atención a la maestra nueva que le había tocado este año. Sin duda alguna…seguía tan aburrido como siempre y no era por que no le gustara la lengua, estaba bastante bien en este curso sin embargo que tuviera buenas notas no significaba que le gustara, suspiro silenciosamente mientras pasaba su vista hacia su mejor amiga que ahora la tenia mas cerca de ella, para su sorpresa esta parecía bastante atenta…mas de lo normal a las clases y tomando apuntes a cada cosa que decía la profesora.

Sonriendo por primera ves que pisaron el aula Hikari volvió a mirar la ventana mientras pensaba en que haría Ella con Amane-san este fin de semana.

Y finalmente lo que todo el mundo pidió desde que la profesora empezaba a sonar mas aburrida, el receso….toco la campana y antes que Hikari pudiera mirar, Yaya ya no estaba en su asiento.

Corriendo por los pasillos a gran velocidad casi se estrella con algunas estudiantes que

Llevaban libros, con algunas profesoras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Vamos a comer juntas?" –Pregunto animadamente una chica de segundo año, de cabello castaño bastante claro que bestia también el uniforme de Spica, sus demás compañeras se animaron sacando inmediatamente sus cajas de almuerzos y se ponían en grupo para comer.

"Gommen, tengo algo que hacer" –se disculpo una joven de cabellos largos y rosados que bestia el uniforme con la excepción de su polera color crema que lucia, siguió guardando rápidamente sus cosas para luego salir.

"ahh es acaso que te iras a ver con alguien?" –Pregunto una de sus compañeras con una sonrisa picara y algo maliciosa, la aludida no respondió pero le saco la lengua en señal de que no le iba a decir nada.

"ah espero que no hagas esto solo para hacerte la interesante, Tsubomi" –Acuso otra que la miraba con cierto recelo –"vale, dinos con quien comerás" –Interrogo de nuevo

"Ya déjala en paz, de seguro no quiere decir" –El apoyo reconfortante era una alivio para ella, sin bien no le molestaba decir el nombre de la persona eso ni significaba que tendría que decírselo a…ella.

"Pero…" –volteo de nuevo la aludida – "mmm!" – volvió a clavarle la mirada a la pelirosada como diciendo "por que diablos no me quieres decir" , una pequeña gota apareció en la cien de la cabeza de la rosada ante ese "tipo" de mirada que le lanzaba una de sus compañeras.

"Kya apuesto que Tsubomi - chan tiene un romance con alguna sempai" –Alucino Ayako, otra de sus amigas mientras miraba con soñadoramente a Tsubomi, todas se les quedaron mirando, desconcertadas por la hipótesis de la joven mientras se ponían a pensar.

"wow en cierto?" – Pregunto la joven que la tenia retenida.

"eh…ustedes en serio alucinan muchas cosas"

"Te has puesto roja"

"!Cállate!"

Todas empezaron a reír ante el sonrojo mezclado con enojo de la joven, pero callaron al sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe, dando paso a un joven de cabellos marrones, mirada penetrante de cursos superiores a ellas, el aula se lleno de murmullos, algunas chicas la quedaban mirando embelesadas murmurando su nombre, Yaya empezó a buscar con su mirada hasta que puso encontrar su objetivo/presa, con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo que a Tsubomi se le pusiera un poco la piel como gallina.

"A ti te andaba buscando, por que tardas tanto, ¿no pretenderás dejarme plantada no?" –Acuso, ante la mirada atónita de sus demás compañeras la castaña se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla causando que toda la sangre de Tsubomi se le acumulara en la cara, se quedo de piedra ante la osadía de Yaya mientras esta solo miro a todo el salón que no la dejaba de mirar, saludo, agarro la mano de la pelirosada y salio corriendo con ella.

Su rumbo fue seguida por la mirada de sus compañeras que observaban la escena desde la puerta.

"wow, ¿ya ves? Tuve razón" –Agrego alegremente Ayako al ver a la parejita.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabes…eso no fue necesario" –Dijo entrecortadamente Tsubomi tratando de tragar aire por la boca después de correrse la maratón de su vida

"Es que tenia ganas de hacerte pasar vergüenza" confeso Yaya mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la mas pequeña embobando una sonrisa traviesa.

"pero por que siempre…" –Su reclamo fue callado por el aprisionarte beso de la mayor mientras la hacia que se recostara en el césped del jardín que se encontraba a espaldas de la iglesia, Yaya se separo de su Amante por algunos segundo examinando cada una de sus facciones, sus ojos le causaban ternura, su rostro le arrancaba mas sonrisas que alguna ves pudo imaginar, su cabello desprendía una fragancia que la volvía loca, su sonrojo solo hacia que la quisiera mas y esos labios….sentía dicha de saber que solo ella los había probado, que a ella le pertenecían esos labios.

"¿por que me miras así?" –Pregunto curiosa la mas joven todavía siendo prisionera de las manos de su acompañante, Yaya solo sonrió mas y le contesto.

"Solo me gusta mirarte…tomate-chan"

"! No me digas así ¡" - pidió simulando enfado

"¿Desde hace cuanto empezamos a salir?" –Pregunto, recorriendo con el dedo índice el marco de su rostro.

Tsubomi trago saliva ante el gesto – "Desde hace3 meses, baka…eres tan despistada" –Giro la cabeza algo molesta ante la ignorancia de su pareja. Pero luego recordó algo, hace tres meses exactos habían empezado a salir….un día como este… -"yo…" –Trato de disculparse después de confirmar su suposición tras la sonrisa de la otra. Pero otra vez como solía pasar Yaya hacia que se guardara sus palabras dándole tal ves un beso mas apasionado que la ultima ves.

Explorando la boca de cada una como si fuera la primera ves, Tsubomi se separo un poco bajando su mirada y observando ciertos botones desabrochados. – "No puede ser… ¿tu tienes alguna afán con desabrochar camisas?"

"Solo la tuya, demo…Siempre te das cuenta antes que cumpla mi cometido" –Dijo esto guiñándole el ojo coquetamente y tomando posesión del cuello de la joven, mientras esta solo la abrazaba para que no se despegara de ella, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de su amante, Tsubomi se mordía los labios inferiores para no hacer notar la excitación que esta le producía, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando sintió una de las curiosas manos de la mayor esconderse debajo de su falda.

Complacida por los gemidos de la pelirosada, Yaya se relamió los labios para luego dar un mordisco en la suave piel de su "presa", Tsubomi suspiro mientras mordía la oreja de la castaña, dándole la señal que estaba yendo por buen camino.

Al sentir los intentos de la mayor por tratar de deshacerse de las prendas que le estorbaban, Tsubomi la paro ante la confusión de la otra.

"Antes…" –Hablo con dificultad todavía –"Quiero pre….guntarte algo"

"Claro"

"El día que nos besamos en la enfermería…. ¿lo recuerdas?" –Prosiguió después de ver que Yaya asentía la cabeza en forma positiva –"Yo sabia que tu no sentías nada por mi, que solo lo hacías para olvidarte del dolor que Hikari-san te había hecho"

Ante tal confesión Yaya se sintió helada pues era cierto, sin embargo nunca tubo el deseo de hacerle daño, en ese momento fue muy egoísta, solo tratando de desahogar su frustración, bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. Tsubomi la miro cariñosamente y la obligo a levantar la mirada preguntándole –"¿Que sientes ahora?"

Hubo un silencio que fue acompañado con la brisa que alborotaba los cabellos de ambas, impaciente , Tsubomi le miro suplicantemente por una respuesta, puesto parecía como si la castaña estuviera en otro planeta. Yaya la volvió a mirar con mirada segura captando la atención de la más joven.

"Yo…no te quiero" –Acepto esta, Tsubomi bajo la mirada dolida mientras tercas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Yaya la beso en la frente y seco sus lagrimas son sus labios para luego acariciarle sus rosadas mejillas – "yo no te quiero…te amo"

"!Tonta!, me hiciste que me preocupara" –Lloro por fin arrojándose a los brazos de la mayor mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza.

"por eso…ya no te preocupes tanto" –Hizo que subiera su mirada de nuevo abrazándola protectora mente, besándola de nuevo, pero esta ves fue un beso mas dulce, Tsubomi juraría que fue tan suave que pareciera que ella solo le estuviera rozando los labios, a partir de ahora se sentía completamente feliz y sobre todo segura de los sentimientos de aquella persona que tanto quería.

"Tomate-chan-…" –Llamo de nuevo

"Uhm?"

"Si no te abotonas de nuevo la camisa, me sentiré forzada a hacer algo que de seguro no debo" –Bromeo Yaya

"Y supongo que eso no me gustaría, ¿verdad?" –Siguió el juego mientras voluntariamente se desabrochaba un botón mas, Yaya miro cada movimiento de la pelirosada totalmente embobada por la sensualidad que desprendía, trago saliva causando una cierta risa de su novia. –"Ecchi…" –Acuso Tsubomi mientras le mordía de nuevo la oreja sutilmente.

"Tu tienes la culpa" – Le acuso mientras se rendía ante el peso de la otra hacienda que las dos cayeran de nuevo en aquel césped donde había conocido a su primer amor y en donde ahora consumía su amor con aquella persona que en verdad quería.

Sin duda alguna aquel jardín tenia algo muy especial, pensaba divertidamente Nanto Yaya, todavía tendida en aquel pequeño jardín, pero ahora con alguien durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Recordando con una sonrisa el momento que todo empezó, en aquella enfermería donde se propuso así misma dejar que la persona que tanto quería fuera feliz y por lo tanto tratar de ser ella feliz con otra persona, pues no quería o mas bien no podía romper una amistad por algo así, eso nunca lo hubiera permitido, Yaya volvió a mirar a su compañera mientras suavemente le acomodaba los mechones de cabellos que rebeldemente se esparcían por sus rostro, desde aquel momento habían pasado tantas cosas entre ambas...

"gracias..."

Le dijo susurrándole, gracias por la paciencia que ella había tenido con ella y por hacerle recordar que el estar enamorada no siempre es tan desagradable.

"seguramente esta noche…podré dormir bien después de todo"

**FIN**

**Autora:**

No me acordaba si había terminado esto o no jaja bueno al menos mi conciencia esta tranquila de que no dejo nada pendiente, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a decir verdad cuando la empecé había planeado que debería ser un HikaxYaya pero al transcurrir con los capítulos de la serie decidí que esta pareja tenia algo especial (Tsubomi y Yaya), en fin, espero que les gustara, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas todo será bien recibido x3 byebye


End file.
